


Duty

by bogeye



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bondage, Comeplay, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Ritual Sex, Voyeurism, genji only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8960896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bogeye/pseuds/bogeye
Summary: Clan elders have annual private meeting with young master Hanzo.





	

”Lift it up a bit more,” A stern order and youngest of middle aged men raised the young man’s hips higher by the ropes that were holding him in the air. Grey haired man hummed pleasantly and drew the swing to move again.

“So, what shall we do about the eastern border?” The conversation kept going around them and the stern faced man, that had helped to raise the tightly tied young master higher, stayed standing. Watching raptly how the old man barely used any speed to fuck into the pale ass, that was flushed as red as his face that was panting into the rope that was pulled between his teeth.

Older man looked disapprovingly as the other man lifted his hand around the young things jaw, feeling how wet the rope was and pulling his finger across a line of drool that didn’t seem to stop dropping. The tatami under them was filthier than before, but it would be changed to a cleaner one as usually for more …open meetings.

“Too bad my men won’t ever see how prettily the young master obeys directions” The man thought aloud, cleaning his finger in the jet black hair that had white come clumps in it and was moist with sweat. Younger man didn’t react to the words but older man did.

He pulled the younger man tightly against himself and drew him further away than before, swinging the tied youngling back and forth. Using a bit more force than before he raised his eyes to the younger family man.

“It’d be bad for morale later on.” Older man twitched his eyebrows angrily as the middle aged man huffed out a small laugh as a thought crossed his mind.

“Head of the Shimada family rewarding underlings for good work? What bad could that cause. It might even motivate some~”

“Stop such talk and honor the privilege that you’ve been given!” Older man seemed to finish himself with a grunt, if the strained face was telling anything. As the white haired expressions calmed the old man’s hips twitched at last, fucking tinely inside the young man finishing his turn.

_At last the geezer deemed himself ready_ , man with the coloured hair thought, fingering the unopened condom in his pocket.

“Oh, honor, eh?” his hand dipped between the taut back, slipping his fingers to touch the light skin where he could. The old man let go, pulling away from the warmthness slowly and pulling the condom off, trying to keep it’s liquid insides where they were. The swing rocked only slowly and eager man waited calmly as the older man pulled his zipper back up.

“Yes. This is just to… test the young master’s resolve to serve the family.”

“And it also is convenient way to remind him how his younger brother-“ Older man squeezed the still warm come over young man’s lower back from the condom, openly glaring at the younger man, who seemed to remember that mentioning Genji wasn’t necessary at this point.

It wouldn’t do to kill their erections with mention of the unruly rascal. And since the young master wasn’t in any sane mind to feel ashamed for his failures at pulling Genji with him to latest great monthly meeting, he couldn’t even torture him with guilt and shame.

_Too bad_ , the man thought as older man threw the condom in the nearby trash can, _then my cock’ll have to do._

The man twisted the nipple on his side just to see the pained twitch that raked the young body, before pulling his own dick from his pants to slide the condom on. Too bad they were obligatory, he’d love to see that ass painted in white. Inside out.

“Himura-san, how has the investigation in-“ Older man joined in the conversation that was still going strong and youngest of eight men in the room was left alone with the male they called young master. At the very least the young master was ten years his junior, if not more. He hadn’t bothered to check.

 

He pulled the young masters hole around his cock as slowly as he managed, watching raptly how the abused hole kept swallowing his length without protest.

He wrapped his hand around the come stained main rope that held the wheezingly breathing body in air, stopping the slight swinging for a moment. It was his turn now. He needed, he wanted, to torture the young man. He wanted to see that smooth red face break in emotions as it had done hours ago as the eldest had his first, and thankfully only, round. He had been so slow as he took the young one on his cock, and the young master had begged so nicely, but hadn’t screamed at that first round. 

Well, the young male had been hoarse before _he_ could get inside that painfully red mouth as the fifth offerer.

_More for them since the old creep couldn’t get it up so fast._ He raised his gaze just to check where the conversation was, but since the murdered families pictures were still on the floor so probably not that far. He could enjoy his turn taking pleasure in serving the family, before it was his turn to show how the money making in Av business had grown.

 

He started slowly fucking the red arse, getting a better swing, hooking his fingers under the already tight ropes, setting up a brutal pace and smiling pleasantly after getting a first hitch in the toys breath, since, what else that man was good for them at the moment? He pulled one of the upper ropes taunt to pull his face up with the rest of the toy’s upper body, up so he could see how red that face managed to turn. 

He could follow the rope burns with his gaze as the markings seemed to cover most of the pale skin, gaze straying to the glistening nipples that were still wet, after much sucking (master of the main house had been curious about the perkiness of those, and seemed to believe he could pull something out of them if he just sucked hard enough), up to the blotched red face, to dried drool and tear lines that crossed with the sweat mingling down the slack face of the Family’s heir.

Now, all of that wet mess was dripping down to the chest that still had more than few bite marks though they had been asked not to break the skin.

_Pity, that._

He let go of the main rope to free one hand, slowing only a little, making sure to drag his cock over the toy’s prostrate at every thrust. He threw the bothering black hair off the face finding easily a grip in the mussed hair, enjoying the soft strands between his fingers. Using that, he pulled the head back and watched as the strained throat trembled, apparently trying to swallow the extra drool that was not sliding out of those red lips anymore.

He bit the lobe viciously slowing for a tiny moment

“Such a good slut, young master. Giving us what we want, rewarding us for the _hard_ work we do for you...” He loved how that whimpering seemed to strain at every word, “Pleasuring us so nicely with your pretty virile ass. Using that pretty mouth for sucking us so far, so deep. You’ve done so good for us. Your father must be proud” The toy seemed to seize with that word and man grinned biting the free skin between ropes hard and long. “Keep your head right where it is” he gave an order, pulling his fingers quickly off from the new tangles that his grip had left, pulling caught hair painfully with it, as the he nailed his hole at the same time. Muffled shout could be heard, but none took any notice of it.

“Shh, young things better be quiet if it wants a reward any year sooon~” man purred in the very red and now raw ear squeezing the left tit with his now free hand. He hummed pleasedly as the hole tightened for a moment

“Such a young pussy, such perky tits,” He kept taunting lowly, scratching his teeth over straining neck tendons, feeling how taunt they were for obeying his command. Teasing the tender nipple with barest touch before twisting it, teasing it with his nails and pulling it, “Would make a such pretty wife. Silky hair, just right for pulling, pretty lips on both ends for fucking” He trailed his hand down circling around the young thing’s bound cock, following it’s down side up to it’s head. Slowing his fucking to slow, agonizing drags. Lowering his head right next to the ear, “So easy to please. Always so needy, so eager,” fingering the head slowly, listening the pained gasps and muffled hurt pleas, “And so obedient for your elders needs-“

 

“Hey ease up a little, he’ll lose feeling from his legs soon” Man lifted his head pissedly to look at the much kinder man, that was higher than him in the pecking order and smiled strainedly stopping only for a little while to lower the toy back down.

“Down darling,” he whispered in the same ear watching pleasedly as the head fell back down with the rest of the body like a puppet that strings had been cut.

“Sorry sensei, I got carried away~” He apologized getting a better leverage on the ropes, continuing back to a harder pace.

Seems like his playtime would be over soon. He waited until the kind man took his attention elsewhere and returned his whole attention back to the toy.

He watched as the more petite body trembled as he circled his thumb around his hole, pushing in a little bit before pulling away, Repeating a couple times, teasing the rim mercilessly, he left the thumb inside next to his cock grabbing the rest of the ass tightly in his hands, tightening his grip as he finally came with more of a breath than shout exactly.

He let go of the ropes, letting the warm ass swing away from his cock until they were connected with only by a line of lube. Or come, it didn’t matter. 

He pulled the condom off, making sure to pour his load between the shoulder blades. Cleaning himself he watched distractedly how the sticky liquid spread across the sweaty wet spine.

“Yes, our group purchased land from Chinese business man couple weeks ago to find about their plans with omnics,” He answered while someone asked another question that someone else was  thankfully more eager to fill in after him. He took the moment to bend down next to the panting mess, whispering in the black locks a praise, “Thank you dear,” before continuing back to his seat in the sitting area that spread around the plans and sake bottles that had taken over the floor during the long evening hours.

 

He watched how previously wanking man, that had kept low profile after his presentation, rose up and walked to the now abandoned toy. Untying the rope around it’s head, he let the wet rope fall to the dirtied floor and pushing his hard cock between those sinful lips and just stood like that for a very long while. He grew tired watching the man warm his cock and concentrated for a while to the actual conversation.

Next time he looked up the man was fucking the toy on his cock, feeding it with his meat. The oldie didn’t last that long.

Man gasped and started to come, hips fucking in the hole in slow sweeps. Toy seemed to turn back alive with it’s twitching and whimpering. 

“Drink it” the man ordered coldly, “It is freely given to the dragons. To make the family proud. Drink it” Men watched fascinatedly as the throat worked and come dripped down over the lips that were still stretched open by the cock. Seemed that more than one concentration had been broken, since the small cough broke the trance, pulling them back to the subject at hand.

Wet cock was pulled away, after even longer while, out of the warm hole and the satisfied old man pushed a caramel in the afterwards petting the hair slowly. “A treat for good boy.” A moments silence and man tapped the cheekbone commandingly for not receiving answer quickly enough, “Remember your manners”

Throat swallowed and the head nodded, “Thank you for your service” rough and oh so broken voice coughed out and the man patted the filthy head pleasedly before going back to his place and made more younger men pour him some more sake.

 

Meeting went on and their background music kept up thru it. Wet slapping of skin, moans, please and whimpers colored the otherwise boring meeting. They were spent, full and their Family bonding time seemed to have gone well enough as old geezer, the oldest of them all, stood up in the middle of some family marriage arrangement plans and walked to see the toy for second turn.

Most younger of the elders had been surprised to say at least that he had gotten his old tool back in order before their pleasing session was over.

 

Dark eyes opened up as he felt cold, pleasantly cold lube covered fingers push into his hole. 

He couldn’t even tremble from the exhaustion as the fingers stretched the abused hole and met his burning insides again. He felt raw, used and like a cheap, favourite, whore.

There was come in him, on him, he could smell it as it was part of him already. He could taste it even in the back of his throat.

Originally almost soft rope hurt now, as it burned in time with the fingers that tugged him back and forth again. And again. Letting him swing, contacted only by the invading twisting fingers.

He felt sloppy, the fingers felt too small, too short. Soothingly short. Teasingly maddening. They almost probed his pleasure button as the elders called it. Barely passing it. Just touching it hurt but he still craved the release it would bring.

He felt the filling fingers pull away. Hands pulled his cheeks together and he felt the cock between them. It went over his hole, almost slipping in, but not yet.

“So hungry, our little dragon,” He recognized the elder’s voice talking behind him. He would have frozen if he could still use his muscles, if he still could feel his own hands. The man’s hands, he could now feel them. The old, crinkly fingers, their sharp, nearly painful pull as the eldest of honorable elders rocked him again onto his cock, passing his open hole and just sliding between his cheeks promisingly.

“I’ll feed your hunger, little one,” Rocking over and between the glossy cheeks, teasing the gaping rim with his moment, keeping Hanzo hyper aware of every movement. Man stopped after the point where Hanzo no longer was sure if he was happy that the rocking stopped or to be afraid of what would follow. He felt as his hole was pulled between thumbs spreading it wide, fingers holding his abused, burning flesh open for world to see. Callouses on those fingertips felt branding around his hips where they seemed to find all the new bruises where to dip.

Slowly, nearly torturingly, he felt the warm flesh slide in, in and settle.

“You feel like old glove.” Man talked settling his hands better. “Warm, familiar and loose. The last one can be fixed, of course, “ He slid a hand around a hip and grabbed the bound cock

Hanzo screamed, gasping, trembling, spasming and the old man let go smiling pleasedly,

“That’s better. You’ve been letting your seed fall on the floor quite freely, my boy. A pity they won’t be for our next generation.” Man pulled out from the now tighter heat and pushed back in smiling wickedly, “Don’t worry, you will come when we’ve worshipped your dragon enough. It is such a hungry beast at your age.” Small broken ah’s filled the air as the old man started fucking the next heir of Shimada uncaringly of the rope burns and dried come that seem to cover his back and arm more than ropes or his own skin did.

The torture continued and Hanzo was quite sure he blacked out for a moment as he next realized that the cock was pulling out letting a trail of wetness behind that was following it, dripping towards his aching balls

 

Old man hummed pushing his seed back in before taking the offered dildo from his secondhand man and pushing it inside the young master's ass.

It was cold, unmoving, unforgivingly straight and Hanzo knew what was coming next.

The old man liked to be the first and the last.

He whimpered when no words came and the handle of the toy was rested against his taint, fitted under ropes. He could feel the couple of taps against his bruised cheeks and faintly hear the elders moving back

One pair of socks moved before him and his head was lifted up by old scarred hands.

“Now. Release your dragons and let them feed on our work. Remember this moment” Hanzo stared at the pale eyes helplessly. as they raised a cup of sake to his lips and poured into his mouth. He swallowed coughing, but the man kept his head up as something cold and wet was spread over his legs

He heard the footsteps faintly backing away and the elder kept his gaze on the boy’s eyes unflinchingly. “Remember this moment” He repeated and let boy’s head go, backing away for a safe distance, keeping his gaze on the dark hazy eyes.

Hanzo tried to find his voice coughing and swallowing, feeling those eyes burning into him.

Waiting for him to complete his duty. To carry out the offering.

“May, May the dragon consume me” the words felt like sandpaper in his mouth, quiet as a whisper, and then the world burned away with light, pain and overwhelming feeling that his overtaxed mind couldn’t no longer take.

 

Elders watched how twin dragons rose beneath the young man’s skin, wrapping around the younger man, twisting, licking, tasting, biting ropes away and as the boy’s cock was freed, he screamed as the dragons ate him up, ate his essence, forcing it out of him. Dragons glowed brightly, hurting the eyes of the watchers with their light as they fed the given offerings.

Then the pair of lightning blue dragons noticed the plug between their host’s cheeks and one of the curious dragons pushed back inside their host that way.

The boy screamed in the air helplessly, giving the other dragon also a part of him as the other’s blue scales seemed to ripple inside his skin lighting him up in an unusual way. Like he had truly become one with his protectors.

Dragons let their overwhelmed master back down on the filthy tatami licking him clean of the offerings before fading away, returning with it’s twin back to their place under the arm’s skin.

Seemingly healed young master laid on the ground, unconscious and used with a wooden dragon peeking from his ass.

“Thank you gentlemen, until the next month’s meeting” Old man said, ending the meeting, exiting first from the stale meeting room that reeked of sex.

  


Rest of the clean up was the job of the youngest of those that were allowed in the meeting.

Or those with intentions.

 

The coloured haired man offered to carry young master back to his rooms, after partaking in cleaning for proper amount. As a more caring elder followed him, taking care they were not stopped on the way to young masters rooms, before leaving to sate himself with his wife. He let coloured haired man alone with the heir, and did not see the pleased smile on the wiry lips

After making sure that none would disturb the young master, locking the doors and fullfilling his part as an Elder of the clan, he closed the bedroom’s door barely, looking forward to the next part.

Man smiled, laying the boy on the bed on his back before sitting on his hips, taking himself in hand and at last letting his orgasm take him.

Spurts of white covered the pale stomach and chest, that had seemed so unblemished and pure just moments before. He smirked,  spreading his come across the pale stomach, to mark his  impeccable skin.

To mess with the boy’s head.

“Good night little mistress” he wished getting up and pulling the covers over the unknowing younger man covering the cooling come.

_That_ would not wake before it was woken. He hoped the waker would be Genji or one of the elders. Would the boy like sausages for lunch? Or for breakfast. Maybe he’d put an specific order for young masters food for tomorrow.

He’d like it.

The door closed quietly behind his back

He’d have so much fun tomorrow.

 

To say it lightly, the morning was a mess.

Young master Hanzo had denied all personnel from coming to his rooms.

He’d barely accepted bare bones of normal breakfast and refused to come to the day’s meeting, claiming to be ill.

In his worry, or more likely due to the other elders worries, the colored hair man slipped in the young master's rooms, barely announcing his entrance. Passing thru door ways, stopping only when he found his prey.

 

Prey of course was a wrong word to use of the now wide awake, though tired dragon’s host that was glaring at the man across the room. 

”What are you doing here,” dry, raspy voice rang through the air angrily

”Just checking how our young master is doing. Did you sleep well?” Man smiled thinly, keeping a pleasant voice and looking over the young man that was more likely hiding under his yukata than truly wearing it.

”I am well,” he snapped keeping his hands on his lap trying to hide his emotions

Man watched as small blush spread over those cheeks and he’d love to have a taste of them. But that’d have to wait till next month. He’d have to be patient and keep his touches mild.

Young master was so prickly outside their bonding time.

”It is good to hear, young master.” The man laid a box on his feet. ”I was asked to deliver this to you since you were indisposed for the meeting. Elders are worried that the last night’s offerings were too much for you” He talked silkly, making sure to open the briefcase’s latches slowly to savor the young masters dread.

 

Young man sat up ramrod straight keeping the automatic denial and whimper locked tightly behind his teeth. 

It had been too much.

If he now accidentally claimed otherwise, next time would be undoubtedly longer. If he let the intimidated whimper to be heard by the man, he was sure that the man would force himself to stay with him, just to make sure he was truly better.

And he wouldn’t leave before he had checked him for any problems. Thoroughly. It had happened before.

Hanzo sifted a little to  alleviate pressure off from his still sore ass and the man seemed to notice it as he pulled the lid open keeping his eye on the young man.

”What is it?” Hanzo flicked his gaze through the box before continuing to keep watch of the intruder

”Three different sizes of plugs to train with, two cock ring, a gag to get used to and” Man raised the middle part up, revealing what the upper level had hidden under it. ”And couple wands, the ritual dragon to be worn for the next meeting in three weeks and three types of lube and cleaning substances. We hope that you clean the dragon yourself, but you can let servants do it for you if it-”

”Thank you for bringing it here. Now, leave me to rest.” Reddening young man ordered voice tight turning his gaze away from the offending case.

”Yes young master,” Man bowed deeply, feeling the irony curling inside himself, ”I hope you’ll feel better soon~” he wished, watching purposely down to the toys before exiting himself from the rooms. Hearing faintly as something hit a wall, he considered his own mission complete.

 

Hanzo sat alone in the quiet room, feeling like the walls were falling on him. The case daunted, still left open and now a shuriken embedded in it’s open hood next to condom packages. 

He rose on shaky legs to pull the shuriken out and to close the inviting case, muscles hurting with every move. His skin felt too aware of every move and slide of his clothes and just thinking about his ass hurt.

The dragons had taken all the marks, all the offers that’d been given to Hanzo, but the deeper effects of last night stayed.

Bruises had faded, but he could feel them under his skin, he could feel how loose his hole was even still and only reminding himself that he was in his rooms and not still hanging in air naked in ropes kept him at ease.

He carried the box to his bedroom, pushing it under his bed, sitting on the bed tiredly

Breathing raggedly he clutched hem of the yukata.

  
He _ached._


End file.
